IMMORTAL POWER
by vironica nightshadow-wedgie99
Summary: A story between the hunger games and twilight. the Volturi have the hunger games where they chose one person out of each coven to fight. who will get chosen?Review!


**Hey guys it is Vironica Nightshadow! So I have not abandoned the rest of my stories but I will be writing on this because I do have help from Wedgie99 so it's easier. I will start writing on my other stories when I save up $100 more for a new laptop so…yeah. Now I wrote this one in Bella's pov and once Wedgie99 finishes up with the next chapter well she updates. She will also have a bunch of the other info on the next chapter. Enjoy! **

**Bella pov**

I looked up at the fall Italian sky. Why I was here, I have no idea. I mean yes it was Aro's 1006th

birthday but it's not like I actually liked the guy. Very much. He is nice but a little nuts. It is not like I

didn't understand why though. I mean if I were on this earth for that long I would go a little crazy too. In

less than 900 years I would be that age. I know what you all must think, I have a long way to go but to

me that is not really true. Time passes fast in this immortal life. I have to wonder though, am I going to

go fully nuts in 5,000 years? I sure hope not.

I should probably tell you who I am. My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I am 150 years old. That's right, I was born in 1858. I was 17 when I was changed and 1 month from my 18th birthday. I won't go into details about how I was changed though. At least not right now.

God, I can't believe this has gotten any easier. I thought it would have…I mean that is what everyone told me. Then again they had mates. I on the other hand did not. Not that I was looking for anyone right now. But that didn't mean that I wanted to spend eternity alone. What I mean is I miss someone being there for me. Someone that I could actually trust. If you didn't already know this, you can't trust vampires. They could turn on you in a second if they feel that they or the life of their mate is endangered. I learned that the hard way.

_**~Flashback~**_

_**It was my first year in this life so I was naïve and willing to trust anyone. I had met a couple of nomadic vampires. They were willing to help me with my control, or so I thought, and they brought me home or to where they were staying at that time. **_

_**What they didn't tell me was that they had another member of their pack. So they went to go and buy new clean clothing for me to wear, I couldn't do it myself because of the blood lust. About 20 minutes after they left me at the house the other member came back and found me sitting there on the couch. We both thought of each other as intruders and started to fight. **_

_**She won because I was a very skilled fighter. Then. But the other members came back just in time before she could do any real damage. They got her off of me but one of the members who were on my side was mad because that was his mate who I was fighting. So that coven failed. I went back to what I was doing before, hunting on unlucky but still innocent humans who happened to be in the woods at the wrong time.**_

_**~End of Flashback~**_

I never did see that coven again and I and a feeling that I wouldn't any time soon. Then again I was the one wondering if I was going crazy.

I got to Volterra and told the human woman who was at the desk my name. She smiled brightly at me and handed me my key to the room I would be staying in. I scowled at her and she flinched and sat back down sat her desk and pretened to be busy with her work.

Now I know that what I did wasn't very friendly but I will tell you this I envy her. She is only ther for one . She was only nice to me because...

First: Its her job and she doesnt want to get un trouble.

Second:She is hoping someone will change her.

She actuallly wants this! I think that is wrong and it is her life, and she should be able to live isnt thinking of it like that. I know that for thinks that this is a is the last thing it is.I got to my room on the 4th floor and I looked at it. It was beautiful.

I started to unpack and then I eard someone at the door before they could knock I was up and at the door. I opened it to see that it was Felix.

"Hello Isabella."he said as he looked at me all the way down."you look beautiful as always."

"Hello Felix" i said and i forced a smile even though my stomache screamed 'run far away! before he tries to corrupt you!'.

"there will be a ball tnight and Aro would love to see you again."

I greed and shut the now I ave to find something to wear.

THERE YOU GO NOW I WILL WRITE SOON! SEE YOU THEN.


End file.
